


When life gives you lemons

by Chaotic_Neuteral



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I lost all my work last time I tried to write and now all my inspo is gone twt, Isolation, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Neuteral/pseuds/Chaotic_Neuteral
Summary: A slice of life! I love the characters and how they interact, so I wanted to play with it a little. Plus, having such a small, regulated group will be fun to write, and easy to make angst and spark fights.This is going to take place once the paladins have really settled into life on that castle, but without Pidge having come out. We're going to use male pronouns in the beginning, even when we're in Pidge's head, because they're not out yet.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	When life gives you lemons

"Allura, have you seen my shoes?" Pidge's voice echoed down the long hallway, "I can't find them!"

"I think I saw them in the bay last night when I had to carry you back," Hunk answered.

"Oh, thanks!" Pidge took off down the glossy hall, nearly knocking over Lance, who was on his way to get breakfast.

Lance didn't toss his normal snarky remark back at him, which was strange since he was usually so eager to yell jokingly at people, particularly in the morning. Instead he yawned and continued on his way.

Just a little further down he could see Shiro sitting with a bagel in the kitchen. There was a screen open in front of him, and the familiar face of Adam, his husband. Shiro was talking excitedly, waving his hands about.

"What's up, Shiro?" Lance gave him a little wave before going to find his own bagel. The bag was empty, "Did you really take the last one? You know I love bagels, dude!" Lance tossed his arms up in mock anger.

"Oh, what a horrible person I am, depriving my starving children of food! There's yogurt in the fridge."

"Blech."

***

Pidge picked his way over discarded juice boxes and notebooks filled with scribbles, all his own. The corner he spent most of his time in was often cluttered and messy, making the other paladins crazy. Allura would go on for ages about the cleanliness of her castle, and their responsibilities, but Pidge didn't think it was so awful.

"It's just a bit of mess," He reasoned, crunching an old crumb of something under his foot. Kicking over a notepad he thought he'd lost, his sneakers appeared. Grinning, he slid them on and jogged back to the rest of his friends.

***

Hunk was already making pancakes in the kitchen using goo and sugar they'd picked up at an alien market a few days back. Shiro had disappeared a few minutes prior after waving goodbye to his husband and retreating to exercise. 

At this point, only Hunk, Pidge, and Coran were in the kitchen. Coran, never a morning person, was brooding over a cup of coffee. He had first discovered the caffeinated beverage when he heard Shiro lamenting about how much he'd missed it. As soon as he took his first sip, Coran was a total addict. It didn't help with his ADHD, they quickly found, but it made him less grumpy in the mornings, so that was that.

Hunk was trying to get the mix just right, adding some flour here and some sugar there. Finally, he poured the batter into the pan, and turned to Pidge, "Find your shoes yet?" he pointed the spatula at Pidge's feet.

"Yeah. Did I really fall asleep down there again?" Pidge adjusted his glasses. He had a tendency to fall asleep anywhere and everywhere, and the night before was no exception. He watched Coran try and smooth the unruly red hair that never stayed flat unless he put a lot of hair product on it. 

"You sure did. Almost didn't find you this time, too. It was really dark in the bay." Hunk flipped the first pancake, which was perfectly cooked, somehow. Pidge opened his display silently.

He had programmed the feature into his glasses ages ago, to open a page only visible to him and let him scroll through it when wearing the special gloves. He had to ask Keith for a pair of the black gloves, which was awkward but ended up working perfectly for his needs.

A familiar face flickered into view. His brother Matt grinned at him, the school picture he had taken at the Garrison just a couple years prior. He still wore the wire-rimmed glasses Pidge now had perched on his nose, and a crooked smile.

Scrolling quickly so he didn't cry, Pidge scanned the information he had on his older brother, and his whereabouts now. After he had launched, there was nothing besides "Captured by the Galra". It was depressing at the best of times.

Pidge closed the display when Coran leaned over, evidently talking to him.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"I was asking if you feel okay. You looked a little sick."

"Oh, I'm fine."

***

Keith strummed again, trying to perfect the sound. There was just one line in the song that kept giving him trouble. It was just a little cover of some song he used to like, but nobody could agree what it was supposed to be.

He tried to sing along with each different chord, trying out both in different pitches, but neither sounded right. Groaning, Keith gave up and tossed the guitar to the side. Opening his songwriting notebook and flipping past the love songs, he scribbled out the two possible combinations.

When his stomach growled, he stood and stretched, ready to greet the day. He felt like getting out there and doing something good. Maybe flying red around some. No matter how big the castle was, he missed he feeling of running through grass. Maybe there was a habitable planet nearby.

The kitchen was empty when he arrived, which he definitely preferred to, say, Lance. Looking at the clock he found the reason. It was almost 11:30. His stomach grumbled when he spied the plate of pancakes Hunk had left for him. They were oddly green, but he gave them a shot anyway.

Had Hunk made them with goo? It tasted suspiciously like he had. Keith was hungry, though, so he just ate them and didn't complain.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
